truejacksonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Buddies
"Little Buddies" is the seventh episode of season two. It first aired on January 30, 2010. True and the gang get some younger kids to mentor. But will it cost True her job? Synopsis True, Lulu and Ryan must mentor incoming freshman for a day. True decides to take her little buddy, Molly, to work with her, although she is shy. While there, Molly criticizes True's new dress after being asked her opinion. True later learns to accept it, and makes a better dress with a new fabric. Meanwhile, Lulu's little buddy, 35 year old Babs, teaches her about life. Also, Ryan's little buddy, Nate, gets him into all kinds of trouble until he finally gets him busted. Plot At school, True's teacher Ms. Park tells them that since they're sophomores, each of them will be assigned an upcoming freshman to mentor for the Little Buddy program. True tells Lulu that she was excited to be a big buddy because all her big buddy did was make True clean her locker while she went to the movies. Ms. Park gives the class their assignment and tells them to find their buddy in the hallway. True finds Molly standing by herself, and tells her not to call her "ma'am," as she only called old people, like the lady in the nurse's office who checks students for lice, that. Molly tells True that the lady is her grandma, so True quickly says that she is really nice. Ryan finds Nate sitting by himself on a bench. He introduces himself only to get insulted by the younger boy. Nate tells Ryan he was hoping to get someone who liked to have fun, so he tries to run off, but Ryan stops him, saying he was all about fun. Nate tells him to prove it by turning off the hall lights and screaming "alien attack." Ryan tells Nate he found it lame, and Nate insults him again, so Ryan does as he was told only to get caught by Ms. Park and receive a detention for not setting an example for his little buddy. True asks Lulu if she met her little buddy yet, and Lulu says she hadn't, but she wouldn't want to meet someone named Babs. Lulu asks about True's little buddy, and True tells her Molly was shy and needed to come out of her shell, which was why True was going to take her to Mad Styles later. Lulu suddenly spots someone she thinks might be Babs, and is right, but she's shocked about how old her little buddy is. She asks if Babs was a grown woman, and Babs says she is, just a grown woman going back to high school. She then asks Lulu where she could get a cup of coffee as she had just had a late one. At Mad Style, Jimmy delivers some mail to Oscar, and Oscar asks him if he smelled barbecue. Jimmy said he did since he brought a grill to work, and offers Oscar some ribs, but Oscar says he's a vegetarian, though he does eat them because of their delicious smell. True and Molly come out of the elevator, and True introduces her to the company, asking her opinion. When she has nothing to say, True urges her, so Molly tells her that it smelled like a steakhouse. Jimmy greets her and True asks if he was wearing some sort of mesquite aftershave, but he tells her he had been grilling and offers her some. True introduces Molly to Jimmy, and he gives he a veal chop before leaving. True asks Molly about Jimmy, though she gets defensive when Molly agrees that he was cute. When they walk past Oscar, he asks for their barbecue and they give him the food. Molly admires True's office and asks how she had gotten such a big job, and True tells her that life took a funny turn for her: one minute she was selling sandwiches, and then she was working with all of the nice people of Mad Style and Amanda. Amanda asks True where the design for the little black dress True was making. True tells her it was almost finished, and Amanda replies that since Max and Doris were literally stuck at a toffee festival, True was going to have to present it to F. David Pillows, one of True's favorite designers. Amanda says that if F. David liked the design, he would included in his exclusive runway show at Milan. Amanda notices Molly and dotes on her cuteness, but murmurs to True to get her out of the building. True exclaims about F. David Pillows to Molly. In the lobby, Lulu and Babs come out of the elevator, Babs admiring Lulu's apartment. Lulu reminds Babs of their conversation in the cab over to the company, that Mad Style was where she worked, not lived, so Babs tells her that she had a medication for her joints that severely impacted her ability to pay attention. Lulu introduces Babs to Oscar, and Oscar gives Lulu a memo from Mikey J that he wanted her to meet him at his house. Babs asks about Mikey J, and Lulu tells her he is her boyfriend. In detention, Ryan tells Ms. Parks that it wasn't his fault, that the little buddy he had been assigned had made him do it, but she doesn't believe him. She receives a startling phone call and runs out of the room right before a ladder appears at the window and Nate climbs up it. Ryan asks Nate what he had done, and Nate tells him he had told Ms. Parks that someone filled the backseat of her car with dog nonsense. Ryan asks what would happen when Ms. Parks found out he was lying, but Nate tells him it wasn't a lie. Nate tells him to leave, but Ryan says he can't because he had detention, so Nate tells him they would have to find something fun to do there. Ryan tells him to leave before Ms. Parks came back, but instead, Nate begins pouring glue in her "World's Greatest Teacher" mug. He then sticks it to the chalkboard, but Ryan, not wanting to get in anymore trouble, tries to pull it off. Ms. Park comes in, and Ryan quickly tells her he didn't do it, but she asks who did because he was the only one in the room. Cast Main Cast *Keke Palmer as True Jackson *Ashley Argota as Lulu Johnson *Matt Shively as Ryan Laserbeam *Danielle Bisutti as Amanda Cantwell *Robbie Amell as Jimmy Madigan *Ron Butler as Oscar Absent *Greg Proops as Max Madigan Guest Cast *Laura Marano as Molly *Bobbe J. Thompson as Nate *Pamela Adlon as Babs Hancock Quotes Trivia *The lady in the nurse's office who checks students for lice at True's high school is the grandmother of True's little buddy Molly. *Oscar reveals he has been an vegetarian for eighteen years, though it was broken by his eating ribs prepared by Jimmy. *Jimmy reveals the name of another mailman at Mad Style, Hank. *F. David Pillows's great-great-grandfather invented pillows. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes